homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance Radio
Resistance Radio is an underground radio which brings news about the events going on in KPA-occupied Philadelphia and the United States. It was founded by Benjamin Walker. Since the following arrest of Benjamin Walker, Resistance Radio has been broadcasting to motivate resistance fighters and civilians throughout the campaign to help resistance fighters defeat the KPA. Radios can be found scattered all over Philadelphia. They are used in Hearts and Minds to liberate KPA strongholds and to inspire civilians on the street. Following the events of Aftermath, Walker was rescued by Ethan Brady and Sidney Cook, and he returned to broadcasting against the KPA. Radio Messages *"There's an irony to our situation in the red zone. We're living out a mirror of the Vietnam war, a big top clown mirror's reflection of it, where the Viet Cong's jungle and system of tunnels have become our desolate streets and underground passages. We crawl through the darkness, run through the shadows, ghosts haunting our own city. And the Norks fear us, as well they should. We're fast, we're determined, we're formidable." *"Our situation is so ugly. The KPA are simply asset stripping our country. Taking every conceivable commodity to reclaim on our debt to them. They hate being here as we hate watching them suck our country dry. What really scares me is what happens when there's nothing left to take." *"If you're starting to feel like you want to show solidarity with the resistance, you can start with what you wear. The resistance uses the color blue as a symbol for freedom - blue scarves, blue spray paint, blue flares fired into the sky. It's hard to miss. So why not join them. Wear blue whenever you can, paint the walls of your house blue, if you're feeling brave then head out into the streets and spray the walls blue." *"Apex. Fucking Apex. Even before the world went crazy, I was already starting to hate them. Apex phones, Apex AR Glasses, Apex Biobands. Everything we saw and heard was filtered through the Apex branded tech. And they knew everything about us from the information we happily volunteered. They knew our likes and dislikes, our heartrates, our sleep patterns. It seems insane now to think we could be so naive and trusting with every aspect of our private lives." *"They tell us our children are in education camps, training with the very best teachers, learning skills for a better tomorrow. I so, SO want that to be true. But does it fit with everything we know about the Norks? About the way they treat us? I think best case scenario, they're turning our beautiful children into drones, brainwashing them, teaching them to do their bidding without question. Worst case scenario... god only knows." *"Have you heard of the Geneva Protocol? It was a treaty drawn up way back around 1925-1930, prohibiting the use of gases in warfare. Yet I've lot countless friends to gas dropped by the KPA dusters in combat. I guess the rest of the world doesn't know or doesn't care that the KPA are brazenly breaching human rights laws that have stood for 100 years." *"The KPA's weapons tell you everything you need to know about them. They're slick, streamlined, technical and deadly - a perfect summary of the entire KPA personality. And look at the Resistance weapons - they're homebrewed, volatile, held together with a wind and prayer, but in the right hands they're powerful, punchy, and just as deadly." *"You need to watch yourself out there people. The Norks aren't the only threat. A girlfriend of mine recently got attacked by some whacks. He grabbed her, tried to pull her into a building, shouting all kinds of crazy stuff. Luckily, she's a grade A badass, and managed to fight him off. It's not the first time something like this has happened,and it won't be the last - take care of yourself." *"There are brave souls out there slipping through the night, avoiding the cyclop gaze of the cameras, and spraying their art on the walls of this city. And it's beautiful. I urge you all to follow in these people's footsteps - pick up some paint, a pen or a spray can and express yourself. Cover this city in messages of hope and defiance. It's the first step on a path to revolution." *"I want to tell you about Detroit Alpha, or as they like to call themselves, The Bricktown Mafia. Possibly the baddest motherfuckers of the resistance, nationwide. The KPA are simply terrified of them, and good god they should be. Last summer, The Bricktown Mafia decided to send a message. They took a 10 man team to the city's biggest KPA police station. They blocked every exit, and ramraided the lobby in an armored van. And that was just the beginning. 7 of them got out of the van, in head to toe welded metal armour sic suits and heavy machine guns, and in less than ten minutes killed every Nork in the entire station. And they sic best part? They got away! They dropped their armor and guns, and ran through the streets and rooftops, and disappeared into the darkness. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you make a statement." *"People say the Resistance are reckless and their actions get people killed. The KPA have fed these lies to the people, nurtured these misconceptions. They report on Resistance activities going wrong and ending up in civilian deaths, explosions in the streets, chaos. Wake up, people. can you really be so naïve? Lies, always lies. It's true that the resistance rely on speed and aggression hit and run attacks on the enemy, but the execution of these attacks is clear and considered." *"We have a concern. New Orleans Alpha and Pittsburgh Alpha cells have been silent, for several weeks. We're sending scouts down to investigate and god I hope they're OK. Let's hope it's something as simple as comms system problems but something feels wrong. Something feel very wrong..." *"You honestly think they need to run those PA systems 24/7 like that? Of course not, most of the messages are junk, patronizing trivial content. The key to the PA system isn't the content, it's the quantity. They're designed to wear people down, make them tired, docile. Police and government in the 20th and early 21st century used to do the same techniques, setting siege to criminals and blasting music at the sic relentlessly to break their will." *"The Battle of Philly - those words hurt to say. But we mustn't ever forget. We fought the KPA, we fought tooth and nail in the streets of Philadelphia, and there wasn't a single person who thought we'd lose the war. We were so proud to be part of the second war of independence, minute men of a new era. And then it all came crashing down. Loss after loss, defeat after defeat. They decimated us, and we passed the point of no return. Too few survivors, no more will to fight. Our numbers, our morale... destroyed. The Battle of Philly. Never forget." *"Some terrible news from Memphis today. Sarah Theodorou, much lived leader of the Memphis Alpha resistance cell was captured, tortured and executed yesterday. The KPA tricked her into showing herself in one of their yellowzones sic, and had a squadron of heavies waiting to ambush her." *"Our streets are awash with drink and drugs. I can't believe people can be so selfish and stupid. As if we don't have things bad enough, it's insane that people are willfully poisoning themselves for a quick high. Killing their braincells for a chance to forget for a few seconds. Stay clean people. We need you sharp and full of anger when the revolution comes." Category:Homefront: The Revolution